Heavy Matter
:"Are you so desperate, that you would rely on nine mere misguided ponies to accomplish all that even the "Great Princess Celestia" can't achieve?" :—Heavy Matter, to Princess Celestia Heavy Matter is an Alicorn pony and the Leader of the Dark magic practitioners, as well as a descendant of King Sombra and one of the Heads of the Enmity Organization. History Background Heavy Matter was born as an alicorn and descendant of King Sombra. At some point, Heavy Matter learned of this wicked past, even though her family had a dark history, she had a different belief than her ancestor. She had no interest in revenge, the Crystal Empire, or the Crystal Ponies. Not only did she have to live with the fact that she was related to an evil tyrant, but she also became obsessed with the two princesses who overthrown him, and was fascinated in how he was overthrown by Celestia and Luna. 'Studying under Princess Celestia' Celestia took pity on her and took her as her private pupil, like Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. She was different than her in so many ways, and still so full potential. After some years of study, she met a young Princess Cadance. While growing up, it was always "Celestia this, Celestia that". She was fed up, and start questioning her methods. She became fascinated by Dark magic and eventually decided to study the art behind Celestia's back. But one day, Heavy Matter insisted the Princess to take her to study the dark place called Tartarus. Celestia redeemed it unwise, but Heavy was overzealous. She didn't want to argue, so she agreed to go with her to Tartarus as a teaching experience to study the evil creatures that lived there, as long as they keep out of sight and Heavy did what Celestia says. They would watch the dark creatures in secret from a distance. But then, Heavy Matter made a suggestion to Celestia's teachings to study the creatures closer. But Celestia refused, she tried reasoning with her, but Heavy wouldn't listen. Their constant bickering allowed them to be spotted and they were chased throughout the realm by a horde of evil dark creatures. The creatures got to Heavy Matter first, as they attacked her Princess Celestia shoot a blast of magic which repelled the dark creatures away from her and with more dark creatures showing up, the princess and Heavy had no choice than to flee. 'Back at Canterlot' After returning to Canterlot, Celestia scolds Heavy for her selfish attitude and disobeying her advice. But Heavy responds to her teacher by saying that it is "her methods" who is the problem and that everything would have been better if they did it like she wanted. Celestia tells Heavy that she still have a lot to learn, but Heavy berates her teacher for preventing her potential and demands to be a princess. Celestia refuses, saying that her heart is "too dark" to understand what it means to be one, and decides to remove Heavy from her position as her student. Heavy then proclaims that she will pay for doing so and breaks out of Canterlot castle in rage, and swore revenge against her former teacher. From then, Heavy Matter decided to go against Celestia and prove that her methods has always been "wrong", she then abandoned her studies and pursued her own path. 'Aftermath' At some point in her life, Heavy Matter founded a group called the Dark magic practitioners and joined the Enmity Organization, and became one of their leaders. Heavy Matter doesn't approve to Princess Celestia's "lovey-dovey" lifestyle. She believes all of the good Celestia brings to her subjects isn't enough. With her cleverness and Dark Magic, she always finds a way to get to the princesses. When she does, she always brags about how Enmity runs a vital role in Equestria and always reminds Celestia that the wickedness of the organization would balance out all the good she trys to give. Personality As Princess Celestia's student, she was brilliant and proper. But she was also arrogant, selfish, and brash. As much as she respected the princess, she would sometimes question her methods. Heavy would overlook how Celestia handle things and think about ways they could be done differently. She is also shown to be somewhat cruel, sadistic and dishonest toward other ponies. Heavy Matter has utter hatred for Princess Celestia and thinks she is too soft to be a leader. That Celestia's kind heart and eternal peace in Equestria has made her, and her subjects too narrow-sighted and naive. Heavy believes she is too weak and soft to rule, and doesn't think she should be "all that". Heavy Matter is sort of like a mob boss discussing her complaints in the princess's face and always have some complaints about Celestia that she won't let her help resolve. When she challenges Celestia, she relies on her skills and Dark Magic, and stands unafraid and firm when facing the princess. She's not one to finish her off right away and would rather toy with Celestia, striking her bit-by-bit and savor the moment. King Shed understands what Heavy Matter is subjecting perfectly, but he would never resort to her actions. Physical appearance Heavy Matter resembles an opposite version of Princess Celestia, her appearance matches that of Celestia and Luna's, but with a darker shade of colors. She wears a black vest to present the fact she running a large roque organization and is usally seen wearing glasses ever since she was young. Though she can see well without them, her eyesight is not completely perfect. After years studying in the dark arts, her mane is able swerve and wave like Celestia and Luna's, as if gravity has no effect on it. Powers and abilities As a former student of Princess Celestia, Heavy Matter is shown to be a magical prodigy and a powerful magic user. Because of her use of Dark magic, she can stand up to Celestia, criticize her and duel her without being afraid. In a magic duel, when two magical blast are collided, Heavy Matter can create a secondary blast that zigzags around the blast and hit her opponent from behind or Heavy can create a portal that absorbs her opponent's attack and redirect it. She can also transform into a mist to avoid attacks. She can even battle Queen Chrysalis and win, proving that you don't have to be stronger than Celestia to beat her. After having an argument, Heavy Matter can blend into the shadows or use her mist power to leave. Because of that she's able to get in and out of Canterlot without getting spotted. Quotes :Heavy Matter: [to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon] We're a lot alike. We take pleasure in the suffering of others. The only difference is...you two enjoy it too much. Relationship with Lord Anders Main article: Lord Anders Heavy Matter got to know Lord Anders when he first became a Head of Enmity. They soon realized they are both similar in almost every way. It wasn't long until she fell madly in love with him. When Lord Anders first started his partnership with Chrysalis and the Changelings, Heavy became extremely jealous and thinks that Chrysalis is a bigger disappointment than Celestia. When the changelings's invasion of Canterlot failed and Queen Chrysalis was sent flying into the distance, Heavy Matter was delighted to see her go. She sometimes lives with Lord Anders in the Everfree Castle and on occasion, the two would "go out". Usually in private locations, due to both being wanted. Whenever Lord Anders failed a plan to siege Equestria, Heavy would comfort him and ease his troubled mind. One day, Heavy along with Lord Anders decided to take out Princess Celestia and Luna head-on. Lord Anders's powers of darkness and Heavy Matter's dark magic, against Celestia and Luna's magic, any help given to them was blown away by the wicked duo. As Celestia and Heavy was about to charge at each other for another attack, Heavy Matter fell to the floor with a painful feeling in her stomach. Princess Celestia was shocked and stopped fighting immediately, Lord Anders then became worried and decided to abort the mission and take Heavy Matter back to Enmity's headquarter. After bringing Heavy to Enmity's medical wing, she told him that the doctors have found a great discovery, she was pregnant. Until the foal is born, he agreed with Heavy Matter that she should not try to battle Celestia again. But she still goes in and out of Canterlot, and argues with the princesses. In the future, the couple would eventually gain three children and become a family. Other versions This version of Heavy Matter has been repurposed as the Enmity Gang's favorite client. She hires them to perform various crimes to prove her point about Princess Celestia. ---- :"Pain and misery is MY reward." In My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might series, Heavy Matter is the mastermind behind the Enmity Organization. She has the ability to summon up Shadow Ponies and other various creature made of shadows. Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Heavy is second-in-command of the Shadow Mob, under command of Kingpin Sombra. Sombra acts in the cover of the principal of Crystal Empire High School, and Heavy Matter as it's Vice-Principal. Her and the Apocalypse Brothers discovered the Equestrian Medallion and used it's power in secret, without Sombra's knowing. They plan a coup against Sombra. Gallery Heavy_Matter.png|Old picture of Heavy Matter Heavy Matter2.png|Heavy Matter's look when she is going out with Lord Anders HM2.png|Heavy Matter as Princess Celestia's student, unsure about the methods of her teacher HM3.png|Heavy Matter using Dark Magic A HM4.png|Heavy Matter pregnant Cutie Circle - Heavy Matter.png|Heavy Matter's Cutie Circle Equestria Girls Heavy Matter.png|Heavy Matter (human) old version Category: Pony Category: Alicorn Category: Mare Category: Brony Category: Villain Category:Royalty Category:Lord Anders's Group